In typical electronics packaging such as a capacitor or the battery case 10 shown in FIG. 1, separation of polarity is achieved by using a sealed feedthrough 5 that includes a feedthrough pin 1, feedthrough insulator 2, and feedthrough body 3. The feedthrough body is one polarity and is insulated from the feedthrough pin, which is of opposite polarity. The feedthrough acts to carry the charge from the internal components of the battery to outside the battery. Feedthrough technology is well known, and feedthroughs can be designed in a variety of dimensions and materials. One of the design criteria for the typical feedthrough is that its length must be sufficient to form a hermetic seal within itself and to the battery case lid 6, which is hermetically sealed to the battery case body 7. This length takes up precious space in the internal volume of the sealed package or adds to the external geometry of the case. In either instance, volume is sacrificed for nonactive components of the package.